Code Geass: A New Story Side Stories
by A Amazing Dude
Summary: Just a bunch of small stories...hopefully they can explain questions reviewers have or just background info in form of extra stories yay!
1. Prelude

_Although I did say I would write side stories about the background of my stories in "the future" I thought some people might be curious/confused *cough* a reviewer*cough* about my characters so here a is side story that can hopefully explain who exactly are Charlie and Trinity. I will also maybe write some other stuff when they did when they were young in other chapters. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**2015 A.T.B**

Two figures walked in the dark and lonely streets. One girl and one boy just walking around. If anyone glanced at them it would seem that they were just taking a stroll, the boy and the girl both carrying a basket. However the truth came to light once they came upon the orphanage.

"...Do we really have to do this?" a girl asked blinking away any tears that threaten to come.

"Yes..." The male said pausing for a second." This is for their sake...we won't be nobility for long and we both know it." He said." We would barley be able to support ourselves...so I would rather them have a chance here then live with us in a poor life."

Both of them put the baskets down, the girl more reluctantly then the male. "Have we even decided on his name yet?" She finally asked trying to change the mood of their final moments together with their children.

"I would like the boy to be named Charlie...he looks almost like my dad after all" The male said chuckling.

"And our daughter's name is still Trinity." She said with a hopeful tone in her voice. "If a family that adopts them has a child it would be a Trinity just like her name wouldn't it?"

"Only you would have a knack for remembering words like that" He said almost playfully. "Besides I am sure that we would see them soon" He said reassuring her. Almost as if fate was against them, the door's of the orphanage opened, cutting their remaining time. The two figures then scurried away, fading into the cover of the starless night.

Within the baskets were a boy and a girl, just one year apart, with their names hastily written as "Charlie" and "Trinity" on the letters that was with them.

* * *

_"This is KV-TV brining you the latest hot news. Today on the front page the murder of two former nobles, Avery Summers and Chris Wharton ages 17 and 18 respectively, shocks the Britannia community. The Wharton family was made into a noble family when Jonathan Wharton became a knight to princess Rosaria Ni Britannia. The Summers family is a recently made noble family when young Christian Summers married Charles Wharton, adopted son of Jonathan Wharton. Christian's brother, James Summers, then married a commoner by the name of Mary Medina giving birth to the recently deceased Avery Summers. Once both families discovered Avery and Chris's relationship, it was rejected. Both of the them then, ran away from home to "lead a new life" as stated in their letter. Afterwards they were both found dead in a hotel that they both signed into recently with no signs of suicide. Who could have done this and how will both the Summers and Wharton family react? Stay tuned or go to our website at .com for more info._

* * *

_Yea...this was kind of short XD. Was going to add a part about what the letters was going to say but I want to leave that to your imaginations and I am horrible at writing letters..ugh my ELA teacher once said she cried reading my work because of how sloppy it was...wait a sec what am I writing about?! btw don't go to the website...made it up :D and if it is real it's a coincidence. And I hope this clears up some confusion...if it doesn't, more stories yay! more pratice for me! -.-_


	2. New Friends

_This chapter is dedicated to my scary after school principle Miss. Amy and of course this is also dedicated to viewers you (Yes this is PBS deal with it ;P)_

* * *

"Charlie! Get going! If you don't hurry up I'll tell Miss. Amy!" A familiar voice filled with mischievousness called out.

"Coming!" A six year old Charlie managed to get out before he got out of his small bed. Life in the orphanage wasn't bad as many people make it out to be. Miss . Amy was nice and the rest of the staff never treated them badly. We always get something to eat when we are hungry and also meet and meet kids like us everyday.

"Charlie! Come on! There's come new kids here!" she yelled.

At the thought of meeting new friends, Charlie put on his shirt with haste and ran out... Only to crash into a pretty young girl that's the same age as him.

"Anne! Are you alright? Did this little punk crash into you?" A kid who was older then Charlie said, making him was to Charlie who was still on the floor seeing stars.

"John! Stop it! Put my little brother down!"

"This kid is your little brother!?"

"Yes he is! Now put him down!"

"Fine...Sheesh don't be so loud" John said reluctantly letting go of a dazed Charlie. Then he turned around to Anne's body that was laying on the floor seeing her fair share of stars.

"Anne are you all right?"

"Yea..." She said weakly. "where are we?"

"Your in heaven!" Trinity volunteered, not bothering to look at Charlie now that she knows he is alright...and because she's the devil.

* * *

_This is...my room?_

"Trinity...is that you?" Charlie said his eyes blurring a little as he tried to sit back up. Somehow he was back in his bed...the same bed that he got out of-

"Charlie! Your awake! We were about to start without you!"

"Start what?" John, Anne, and Charlie al asked at once.

"Well of course we are going to have to show our guests our warm welcome which I see you already gave Anne... And quite eagerly I might add." Trinity said with that... Grin of hers."

"Tr-Trinity!" Charlie and Anne both exclaimed at once.

"And the guy who tried to kill you is my future boyfriend John!" She exclaimed again. It wouldn't shock Charlie if she caught everyone in a ten mile radius off guard. Even John was not immune to her statement.

"Tri-Trinity!" He stammered blushing a little.

"Wow it's good that you made friends with Trinity and Charlie so quickly." Miss. Amy said appearing seemingly out of nowhere to Charlie.

Miss. Anne was one of the few nobles that truly cared about children. When her husband died she made a orphanage in the aftermath of the Black Rebellion for Japanese and Brittanian orphans alike and had no hatred for either. At least that was what Charlie overheard from the gossip.

"Since you are getting along so well... I'll make a special deal with you." she told them.

"You can live her with Charlie and Trinity if you want but two of you will have to share one bed because we cant really fit them all in here." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Yay! I'll sleep with Charlie then!" Trinity declared before any objections can be made. Charlie, confused by the sudden turn of events was unable to form a reply anyways.

"Alright then it's settled." Miss. Amy said clapping her hands together." I'll get the cookies that you wanted Trinity."

"Sooo..." Trinity said turning around with the grin after Miss. Amy disappeared.

_noo...Nooo...NOOOO MISS. AMY! SAVE US!_

* * *

_Wow this is longer than I anticipated...I LOVE Trinity's Character XD. Just Writing about her makes me feel giddy and awesome. Anyways next chapter will be either a story to answer a question the review or about John and Anne's origin's. For now Adios Amigos!_


	3. Subjects

_HIYA! I'm back because I felt like it :P. Anyways this chapter will explain where John and Anne originated. The other four W's(what, where, why, and how) part will be in the future because that will spoil the little detail I had for the main story :D. Enjoy!_

* * *

In a Unknown location one figure kneels while the other sits

"I have come back my lord."

"Ah...Shadow you are early."

"It was a small thing, my lord. Not a task that would require my skills." The man that was referred as Shadow said.

"Trivial, but necessary nonetheless to important ensure loyalty of my subordinates." The mysterious man said. He had a sinister look...almost like a demon.

"And are the new subjects inserted into society?" He asked.

"Yes my lord, and I believe that they have adapted and are close to subjects 1 and 2."

"Most excellent Shadow. They might not know it but they are the stepping stone's for our plan."

* * *

"Subject 3 can you open your eye's?"

_That dream again..._

"He is either refusing to cooperate or doesn't understand sir."

_I have had this dream as long as I can remember..._

"Look! He is moving!"

"If he can just open his eyes then we ca-"

"I told you! he did it! This experiment was a success!"

"Wait...What is in his left eye?"

_I then heard some people say "Impossible" and "Oh my god..." and then-_

"And what is the commotion all about?" a voice said.

"M-My lord! Subject 3 has g-"

"Good, Good!" the voice said with almost a maniacal glee in it.

"Study what their abilities are and then integrate them into society. And remove their memories as well. Project Rebirth has indeed proven successful. Although I will admit having a girl and a boy with a difference in ages...is quite unexpected."

"Yes my lord!" a chorus of voices said.

At that John woke up, sitting in his bed with sweat running down his body. "What did I dream of?" He mumbled before falling back down and fell asleep again.

* * *

_Our lord seems to be pleased with the results of the experiment...although it was not what we wanted to achieve at first. When we just started we wanted to be able to genetically recreate the demon emperor in his early stages of life and study the development. Imagine how surprised we were when the results were two children, A boy and a girl, who looked similar to him but not quite. Even more surprising was that after a careful study during their short time in the facility, the girl was the most promising while the boy was average at best. We might have to discard him later if he proves to be a burden. Our lord then wants them placed near a different boy and girl that were ordinary but children of the ace pilot Chris. I am curious as to the result of this side experiment._

_-Saved to Documents/Project Rebirth/Experiments/Subject 3/Logs_

* * *

_Muhaa caught ya off guard didn't I :D. Lelouch wouldn't do anything that you think he would...would he? Anyways like they say, "everything happens for a reason". Thanks for reading...and always review!_


	4. Bitter Past

_Helllooo! This is chapter 4 of the side stories but I have important news! Lightshadow101 is my unofficial beta reader! yay!...yea just enjoy :D_

* * *

"Hey did you hear about the new kids?"

"You mean the siblings that look like-"

"Who else can I be talking about?"

"Man, I don't know…some people say that they are the demon emperor's children. I mean can you believe that?"

"And what about the other two siblings that hang around them?"

"You mean that kid Charlie and his sis Trinity?"

"Yea, isn't it kind of creepy?"

"You might be ri-"

"Shhh! They might hear you, you idiot!"

John and Anne just sat on the table with Charlie and Trinity that was not surprisingly empty. "Don't worry about them Anne. I have connections that can make them accept you." Trinity whispered to Anne while winking.

"Trinity! You shouldn't do that! It's against the rules to blackmail someone!" Anne said back in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry about Anne or me. We know what it is like to…not be accepted." John said grimly. "But hey! We got you and Charlie right?" He said trying to cheer the group up.

Charlie just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Right! You got me and Trinity!"

"Charlie, you do know that everyone can hear you right?" Anne said while trying to contain her giggling.

"Charlie you can be so obvious when you are into something." Trinity said with her trademark smile.

Charlie just lowered his head when he saw that everyone actually was staring at him. Then they started talking in whispers which was actually not much better than the silence for Charlie.

"Was he just declaring something?"

"I could have sworn I heard something about love."

"Do you thi-"

"No way!"

And there goes the rumor mills spinning crazy stories. The only one who can stop it is now T-

"Soo Charlie…Did you declare your love for Anne?" Trinity whispered into Charlie's ear.

Scratch that…the one that can stop it is definitely not going to stop the rumors. "Wh-What are you talking about?!" Charlie sputtered out while blushing.

"Did you see that?"

"He was blushing!"

"I can't believe this!"

"No! No! You are all misunderstanding this!" Charlie tried to say to the entire cafeteria but to no one was listening.

"He is trying to deny it isn't he?"

"Ugh, he is just worried about his reputation once he hooks up with that girl."

"Yea…No one wants to be seen going out with her."

Finally John snapped.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ALL ARE?! JUST SHUT IT FOR ONCE AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

The silence was deafening afterwards. "Let's go Anne." He said, walking out with the crowd parting away from him like they were the sea and he was Moses.

John and Anne then walked out of the cafeteria with a guilty Trinity and meek Charlie following behind.

* * *

_I felt depressed when I wrote this...don't think I am up for that kind of material. Anyways hope you enjoyed this small side and cya next time! remember to review or just say in your mind how awesome me and light are :D!_


End file.
